I Think I Will Keep You My Dirty Little Secret
by Nikirockztar
Summary: When Harry admits his deepest secret to his best friends and they laugh in his face, Harry feels angry and alone. Draco- sick of feeling pushed around and alone, also abandons his friends to attempt a new beginning. What will this new beginning bring?
1. Two Little Secrets

"_**I Think I Will Keep You-My Dirty Little Secret"**_

When Harry admits his deepest secret to his best friends and they laugh in his face, Harry feels angry and alone. Draco- sick of feeling pushed around and alone, also abandons his friends to attempt a new beginning. What will this new beginning bring? How will this affect Harry & Draco? What will their friends do? Can a truce be formed? Find out!

I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter- If I did I would be very very rich and very very lucky. But still, a girl can pray! Or in my case put my pledge for ownership of Harry and Draco on my Christmas Wishlist ;)

_Thoughts of the character are in italics_

**Angry emphasis is in underline & Bold**

**Possible spelling mistakes in bold -You can correct me in a review ;) –If there is any xD**

Harry~~

"Not funny Hermione!" Harry exclaimed loudly as Hermione, sat opposite him, let the tears roll freely down her eyes as she continued laughing.

"I'm sorry mate but it actually is really funny!" Ron Weasley snorted into his nearly full glass of Butterbeer, his ears and face bright red from laughing so hard.

Harry had just about had enough of this. He had just told them his most deepest, darkest secret and his most PASSIONATE desire, yet here they were, laughing at him. He decided he had had enough of it. Harry rose quickly, knocking the chair over backwards as he stormed out of the door, leaving a startled Hermione and Ron in his wake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Draco~~

Draco Malfoy watched from beneath his hood as Harry Potter flew into a fit of rage and barrelled out of the pub.

"That's very...un-Potter like" Draco muttered to himself as the door swung back and forth. A irritating voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"What's wrong Drakey? Not feeling concerned for Potty Potter are we?" Pansy Parkinson shifted her stool closer and clung to the blonds' arm, afraid it could possibly snap off. It could have done, with the way that Draco replied:

" The way that I feel for Potter is of no concern of yours silly girl." He shook his arm from her grasp. " Go and irritate someone else you're beginning to tire me and get on my fucking nerves!" Draco finished, looking slightly flushed, yet tired all the same. Pansy looked shocked, which quickly turned to anger.

"Tetchy! Fine. If that's the way you feel. But if it was someone else you'd think you were gay for the boy."

Draco's anger simmered to the surface and Draco allowed some of it to slide out of his mouth, coming as smoothly as a Basilisk.

" Do you know what? It would be better being gay with Harry Potter than it would be being straight with a simple witch like you! I don't know what any man, boy, wizard, or beast could see in you! You haven't let go of me since we started this infernal schooling and you haven't laid off my case since mid-October. I'm getting sick of you being a pest, you're not my mother and you shouldn't feel concern for me. I can do as much as I please, when , wherever and with whomever I please. And if that includes being gay, for Harry Potter, then that is what I shall do, regardless of your protests. Now get out of my face, I, unlike you, have business here Parkinson." Draco ended his little lecture by taking a swig of his Butterbeer and shooing the small girl away, like an irritating fly.

Pansy Parkinson cursed and swept away from Draco, and went out the back door.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pansy and Blaise (I promise this only appears here! Sorry!)~~

Pansy sighed as she scooped a fist full of snow into her hand, throwing it at the highest window she could see. She felt a small feeling of satisfaction when she heard a terrified scream come from the window she'd just hit. The smirk fell from her face when she remembered what had just occurred. What Draco had just said- that he could be gay. Part of her heart fell and broke at the pit of her stomach, while the other half sank and burned in her angry stomach acid. How could he do this to her? They were meant to be together! She fumed and cursed and kicked everything surrounding her, anything to let off steam and god forbid what she would do if Draco walked out here- she wouldn't know what to say to him. She heard the crunch of snow behind her and turned around.

Blaise appeared behind her, with his hood fully up to deflect the oncoming wind from the street. He took in her angry appearance.

"What has the Trio done now?" He asked carefully- he knew she could easily kill him with her temper.

"It's not the Trio this time- well it sort of is in one way and in another way it's not" She replied

"That's just confusing" Blaise said, with a genuinely puzzled look on his face. _How is it not to do with the Trio? It's ALWAYS something to do with them three!_

"Look Blaise If I tell you, you may vomit or never sleep again. Or both for that matter"

"Come on Pansy it can't be that bad!"

"Blaise, Draco is GAY" She allowed this to sink in for a moment while Blaise paled.

"For WHO?" Blaise whispered.

"Harry Fucking Potter"

Pansy laughed while Blaise vomited violently into the drain which was situated conveniently next to him. Once he had finished he only said one thing:

"I refuse to be friends with a gay boy!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco allowed his thoughts to wander freely across his mind.

"_Oh well At least she's gone_..._hang on a second, did I just possibly admit that I am gay for Potter? No, I can't be!"_ Draco let his head fall into his hands on the bar. What was he thinking? More to the point- what was he thinking ADMITTING it? Draco had never felt so shocked in his life. He had always felt so sure of himself but now...now what? Would he have to start all over? Suddenly, two voices interrupted his train of thought, catching his name and his attention.

"There's Draco now- Why don't you just go and ask him Hermione? Hm? Why don't we just admit it to the whole world? That's what you're suggesting isn't it? It's stupid! He can't...couldn't possibly! Not HIM! HIM of all people! I tell you NOW Harry Potter is no friend of mine ! Not now, not after this and not ever!" Ron finished yelling at Hermione and the bar burst into hushed whispers.

"RON! Look, I'm not happy about it either but he has been our friend for so many years..." Hermione was interrupted by Ron again.

"I DON'T CARE! HOW COULD HE KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM US? DON'T YOU REALISE HOW IT AFFECTS US NOW! I DOUBT I'LL BE ABLE TO SLEEP AT NIGHT!" Ron fumed as he was pushed into a more secluded booth away from the curious customers at the pub.

Draco sat there, moving forwards on his stool to ponder for a while. Questions rocketed through his head and exploded like fireworks, sending varieties of colours and confusing signals his way.

_What was wrong with Harry?_

_Where did Harry go?_

_Was Harry alright?_

_What was Harry's secret? It had to be serious or his friends would have helped him sort it out. It must be Potter's decision or feelings because this obviously can't be changed- like gender- or feelings for someone._

The pale boy stood up, brushing some of the dirt from his cloak and stood, leaning on the edge of the pillar that held up Ron and Hermione's booth. They both looked up at the tall, slim blond in shock. Draco smiled at them both.

"May I join you?" He asked and, without waiting for an answer, he sat down next to a very uncomfortable Ron Weasley.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry~~

As soon as his foot sunk into the deep, pale white snow he instantly regretted storming out. '_Of course it would take them a while to understand' _Harry thought to himself. As he stood there he considered the implications of his secret. He had decided to tell the two most trust-worthy and, what he viewed as, the two most important people in his life. Harry had hoped that they would have at least some sort of sympathy for his predicament if not a little understanding, yet he received nothing. Now he knew where his loyalties lied. Now he knew what a stupid mistake he had made. Now he didn't know what to do. One thing he did know was that his so called friends" hadn't even bothered to follow him outside to comfort in. He quietly trudged around the back of the pub, looking in through a small peep hole in the window. He felt angry heat go to his face when he saw that his seat had been taken by a student, covered up by a black robe and a hood over his face. Heaving a huge, depressed yet somewhat angry sigh, Harry James Potter wandered off to the edge of Hogsmede, towards the Shrieking Shack, to mull over his thoughts.

**_((Reviews please? I don't know where I am going with this one, I just received a sudden inspiration cloud and loads of plot bunnies sprung into my head- Lent is near enough upon us after all! But I would really appreciate some reviews or whatever on this. Any ideas that are suggested would also be brilliant as my brain has a tendency to function for a day, then not be focused for a week! So anything to keep me going is always appreciated! I know It was a bit short but I wasn't sure how people would react to it so I didn't do too much incase you didn't like it- If I get some people who like the story I will continue it. Natalie))_**


	2. The Journey

_**A Slight Filler –Natalie Doesn't Like Fillers but she figures she wouldn't want to miss anything out-But thinks it could be worth reading, even if it is short, because it has slight importance to it. Don't even ask me what I'm not telling you ;)**_

_**I Think I Will Keep You-My Dirty Little Secret**_

_**A.N**__- Hey guys! At the moment I'm really not sure how long this fic will last for because I think it is coming to an end quite quickly *~Sad face* But if you have any recommendations or anything that could possibly EXTEND the plot ( If you want it to go on) Then please feel free to tell me and I will give it my best shot! Thanks! __ Also, just to note, This little filler bit is all from Draco's POV just because It would be confusing to keep switching it up when it's only a little bit- and it would be pointless having Harry POV in this because he doesn't move! Thanks!_

_Songs I was listening to(Especially while writing Draco's "Thought Journey" up to where Harry is _

_ Flowers (from the Alice In Wonderland Soundtrack-Listen to it on YouTube it's amazing!) by All Time Low_

_2.I'd Wait For Life(Beautiful World) by Take That ( I recommend them both I enjoy them __ )_

_Thoughts of the character are in italics_

**Angry emphasis is in underline & Bold**

_**Part 2**_

Draco~~

Ron Weasley stood up as soon as Draco sat down.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YOU DOING? GO AWAY YOU PALE FACED FREAK OF NATURE!" Ron practically screamed in Draco's face, his features contorted with anger and rage.

Draco sat back calmly in his seat.

"I only came over here to enquire about Potter's health, not to have a Weasel spit in my face." Draco wiped his face across his sleeve, removing the spit flecks from his perfect face.

"We have no concern for HARRY's health!" Ron spat out, "He is a traitor to us!"

"Well well don't opinions change easily! What did he do, decide he didn't want to be your hero anymore? Join the circus? Or could it be something more personal?" Draco smirked at the two shocked faces that sat before him.

"I'm right. I knew it. It's something personal. You two just didn't take his thoughts and feeling into account did you? The pair of you remind me of my **EX**-friends."

Draco made sure he put emphasis on EX- friends.

" Absolutely pathetic. Can't even support your Golden Boy, the apparent saviour of the Wizarding World in his hour of need." Draco tutted and rose to his feet, stalking off towards the door and slamming it audibly behind him.

Hermione and Ron sat there in complete and utter shock, this was the last thing they had expected when Draco Malfoy had come to sit at their booth. Ron couldn't get over his shock, whereas Hermione looked somewhat smug.

"Was...was that...In his eyes..." Ron couldn't speak- for once- and Hermione felt the same

"I...I think it was Ron...Complete and utter, total..."

"Passion" They both concluded together.

Draco made his way onto the empty Hogsmede street. The snow had long since stopped and footprints were still visible, imprinting directions and purpose. Draco thought about which way Harry could have possibly gone. Draco's ears averted towards one of the side ally's down the back of the pub which he had just left:

"He is GAY Pansy! You've lost him for good! How do you think I'm feeling now? I have slept in the same dorm as that poof...since...since...FOREVER! I don't think I will be able to look at him never mind talk to him about this. It is his own fault for getting himself into this mess!"...There was a slight pause in his flow of words before he picked up again.."He is a Malfoy, more importantly he is Draco! He can deal with this on his own! We were never his true friends were we Pansy? He never chose to tell us this, even when we sided with him against Potter! Don't even try and sway me, I'm stuck on my decision. You can either run to your gay boy or stick on the straight and narrow- me. Make your choice Pansy."

Draco realised he had stiffened his muscles while he listened in on their conversation. All this for him being gay! The boy fumed, running his hand through his hair. Now he had one more thing to do..

"Seeing as I'm already going to hell..." he muttered, as he followed a set of single footprints up towards the Shrieking Shack. He needed to find out what was going on with Harry Potter- and he had to do it now.

As he trudged his way through the snow, Malfoy couldn't help but think of a Muggle song he had once overheard while standing in a Ministry phonebooth with his father, taking the lousy Muggle entrance.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, Supposed to be, But We lost it, all of the memories so close to me just fade away, all this time you were pretending..." Draco hummed the tune to himself as he found himself at the edge of some trees, still following the footprints. They could only be Harry's. Only he would trek out this far to get away from the world, this was HARRY after all. Continuing to pick a non-water-logged path through the snow and slippery ice, Draco gathered his thoughts together at the front of his aching head. What will Harry say when I randomly appear in front of him? Draco stopped. He hadn't thought of that one. How much time will it take to get this secret out of him? Because he knew that regardless of the situation that Ron or Hermione would tell him. He also didn't realise that this may take more effort than he thought, Draco would have to firstly earn Potte- Harry's friendship and then, if he could, possibly further that. He stopped thinking when he heard a small whimper come from in the clearing just up ahead.

Draco sighed. _This is where the fun begins I guess..._ Draco thought as he trudged over to where the noises were coming from.


	3. A New Level Of Understanding

"_**I Think I Will Keep You-My Dirty Little Secret"**_

When Harry admits his deepest secret to his best friends and they laugh in his face, Harry feels angry and alone. Draco- sick of feeling pushed around and alone, also abandons his friends to attempt a new beginning. What will this new beginning bring? How will this affect Harry & Draco? What will their friends do? Can a truce be formed? Find out!

I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter- If I did I would be very very rich and very very lucky. But still, a girl can pray! Or in my case put my pledge for ownership of Harry and Draco on my Christmas Wishlist ;) **A.N: I would like to thank Victoria and LIGHTNSHADOWS for reviewing. I honest to God was shocked because, well, I'd only uploaded it like 5 minutes prior to the reviews XD Thank You! Especially to LIGHTNSHADOWS, because the questions you asked inspired me! Also, I'd just like to say that I have planned more of the story out and it is taking shape, and at some point, whenever I get to it, you may possibly shoot me dead. But not in this chapter at least. This one is mainly of Harry and Draco bonding...In a odd way ( Because I wouldn't bond this way xD) Natalie x**

_Thoughts of the character are in italics_

**Angry emphasis is in underline & Bold**

**Possible spelling mistakes in bold -You can correct me in a review ;) –If there is any xD**

Harry~~

Harry held his head in his hands. _I'm such a coward! Running away like that and here, sat whimpering like a little lost child. I thought I was stronger than this? Maybe if my Aunt and Uncle hadn't... _**CRAACK**_! _Harry sat bolt upright, looking around to discover the source of the noise, only to see a shadow lurking at the base of the nearest tree. That shadow looked familiar. That was the shadow of the person in the pub. That shadow could kill him now.* Slowly, Harry slipped his hand into his jean pocket, where his wand was slightly protruding out, grasping the handle, he slowly pulled it out and whipped round, pointing the wand at the person in the shadows.*

Draco~~

Draco froze on the spot, much like the snow at his feet: frozen solid and unmoving. _Why can't I move?_ He thought to himself, trying to reach for his wand but realising his arm was completely immobilized. _DRACO! SPEAK TO THE BOY!_ A voice in his head yelled. Draco coughed loudly

"Do you mind telling me why I can't move?"

" Not really." Came the reply

"Well would you believe me if I said I come here to help?" Draco asked cautiously. Silence hung in the air for a long five minutes before a reply came to Draco's ears

"Don't ask me why but...yes...yes I would" Draco heard the resignation on the brunette's voice and felt heart plummet to his feet. _Wait..he believes me? I...I..._Draco didn't know what to think. The Golden Boy actually believed in him! Joy began to run through his veins as he sighed with happiness. Then he realised something.

"Potter? I'm..er... Could use some help if you don't mind?" Harry laughed and waved his wand at Draco, releasing him from the Body Bind Curse. Draco sighed with relief as the tension in his muscles was removed.

" A Malfoy...asking for help. MY help. I don't know what to say! Should I be honoured or something?" Draco smirked at the sarcastic note in Harry's voice.

" Yes you should be honoured, I also don't usually extend my help to others either."

"I know. You are a rather selfish being Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt a shiver crawl down his spine- he loved the way Harry said his name. It made him feel like he was a God or that he was in a smooth chocolate river: drowning in pleasure and melting into it's tempting arms.

Harry~~

He sat and watched as Draco slowly inched closer to him, Draco's eyes half closed and a smirk that tilted up the left side of his face. _What is the world coming to if I am with Draco Malfoy and not dead yet?_ Harry sighed as he remembered what he had come up here for- peace and quiet. _Oh well, seems like there is no rest for the wicked._

"There's no rest for the wicked Potter" Draco's velvet voice met his ears and he looked up. Hadn't he just been thinking that?

"Apparently not Malfoy, not for some anyway." Draco coughed and Harry looked up at him patiently. " Malfoy, what are you doing here? To be quite honest I thought I'd be dead by now" This statement made Draco smile._ His face is so beautiful when he smiles. Maybe he should smile more often!_

"May I join you on your...rock?" Draco asked lightly.

"If you really desperately want to." Harry replied, budging along to make some room for the taller boy. Harry carefully thought of what to say next. "What is the REAL reason you are here Malfoy?" he asked as the blond gracefully sat on the rock. Draco looked up and shocked Harry with another smile.

"You looked like you needed someone to confide in, and I know sure as hell that Granger and Weaselby are of no use to you. If you want someone to listen, I will be that person."

Harry felt shocked as he looked up at the pale, skinny boy. Draco Malfoy wanted to help him? Could he be the one of whom he could release all of his emotions onto? There was only one way to find out. _Maybe if I could help Draco first...wait..did I just think of him as "Draco"? Ohmydearlord. _

"Do you want me to start?" Draco asked gently. Harry nodded.

"I think I have finally realised where my loyalties lie."**

Harry was shocked at this. Not that he wasn't shocked enough.

"I'm so glad for you Malfoy" Harry replied, which merited a laugh from Draco. The Malfoy boy grinned widely at the smaller boy, happy that Harry was finding a positive in this.

"I can also say that I have found where my loyalties lie" Harry added.

"Not with the Weasel and the Bush then?"

"Not anymore. I'm starting to think they never did ...y'know... never were my true friends and that they only did it to become popular and not be bullied. I don't know anymore." Harry finished ,sighing.

"I know the feeling of being confused Potter. I am the MASTER of confusion." Harry laughed- he knew that!

"The great Draco confused? Now I am intrigued, why are YOU confused?" Harry questioned.

Draco~~

Draco didn't know how he could possibly word his feelings to the other boy.

" My so-called friends..they found something out about me and er..they didn't...like it. In any shape or form. They laughed and threw it back in my face." Draco couldn't hide the shame, the anger and the feeling of complete loneliness from Harry.

Draco coughed loudly. " I have a request of you Potter...More of a...I don't know... an offer, perhaps?"

_I knew he was getting SOMEWHERE with this. There's never a time Draco Malfoy wouldn't want his own way. I KNEW it was stupid talking to him! I swear to Merlin if he says a single wor-_

"I'm here to ask you if we could start again. I was such a prat in our first year, in fact I've been a prat since we started. I think it's time we grew up- well I grew up- and I decided to come and ask you the question I should have asked you to begin with" Draco said, looking up at Harry for some sort of reprimand or to tell him where he could stick his wand, but then he heard an incredible thing. Harry Potter's heartbeat. It thumped loud and clear against the boy's ribcage, practically going to jump out. Draco hadn't heard it before and he realised it must have been his little confession that made Harry react in such a way.

"Will you do me the greatest honour of being my friend Harry Potter?" Draco breathed, leaving a puff of smoke from the heat of his breath against the cold air. He heard Harry's heartbeat again, jumping un-characteristically and as loud as the bells from a church.

Harry~~

Harry couldn't control his heart, it was thumping manically like he had run a marathon. It certainly felt that way. Could it be? No! It couldn't possibly be anything more than a friendship! He managed to calm himself down '_think coherently Harry for Merlin's sake! _

Draco waited patiently beside him for an answer. Letting his eyes slide over Draco's pristine and well kept body, Harry felt a shiver slide its way down his back-bone. _GET...POTTER!_ The voice yelled at him. He would have to pretend he was shocked at Draco's proposal.

Draco~~

Harry looked in disbelief.

"Your friend? I think I can agree to that..." He trailed off into nothing. Draco instantly felt elated _This is only a small thing- don't get so excited_..but Draco couldn't contain himself. He laughed quite loudly, startling the other boy. _Now look what you've done Draco, now you have to cover it up!_

"I can see that you already think this is some scheme. I assure you my feelings are genuine, secure and there is no devious plan behind this.._except to have you as my own, Draco thought._..but I don't expect you to trust me overnight Harry. Are you blushing?" Draco felt the heat go to his face, and other places, as he imagined what it would be like if Harry felt the same way he did about Harry.

"Draco! It is freezing out here you know! You can't talk your looking a bit flushed yourself! And since when did you call me Harry?"

"Since when did you call me Draco?"

"Since now I suppose, are you complaining?"

"No, not at all!"

"Then quit whining!"

"You started it Harry!"

They both looked at each other, wondering what on earth they were having such a petty, useless argument over. They both laughed. And while they were laughing, a small bond formed in their minds, connecting them together and unknowingly, tying the ends of their futures together in a sharp, twisted and complex knot.

_I think... _

_I think... _

_I'm.. _

_I might be..._

_HAVING FUN!_

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a stuck up git. What's your name?" Draco tried to keep a straight face as he contained a smile, sticking his hand out towards Harry's. _Since when did I begin to insult myself? Never mind, I'm having too much fun to care!_

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm the possible Saviour of the Wizarding World and the pleasure is all mine "Harry laughed and extended his hand, grasping it in Draco's cold, firm grip. Draco could have kissed each digit on this boy's hand as it twined with his. But he fought against this urge, knowing it would ruin this new formed friendship.

"But anyway, what's this secret your keeping?" Draco asked, moving his face an inch away from the brunettes. Draco breathed out slowly, noticing the twitch on Harry's lips as his breath tickled them. _I need to stop looking at his lips! _Draco moved his eyes up to Harry's, only to find they were looking at his lips. HIS. LIPS! Draco nearly fainted with sheer joy. Maybe he was over thinking. Maybe Harry had no-where else to look.

"You'll find out...eventually." Harry replied, his eyes not wavering from Draco's oh so cold lips.

-* "Slowly, Harry slipped his hand into his jean pocket, where his wand was slightly protruding out, grasping the END, he slowly pulled it out and whipped round, pushing it into the poor, defenceless Draco who looked very shocked to magically be inside Harry without even trying. ** DONT EVEN ASK WHAT WENT THROUGH MY MIND IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! _Please don't hurt me! *cowers*_

-**The author, for some unknown reason, was really tempted to put "IN YOUR PANTS!" at this point but decided against it and tamed the beast inside her (it will eventually get out I swear)

Sooooo...what do you think? Will Draco be able to contain himself ( I laugh at the double meaning to that- maybe I'm the only one laughing) or will Harry continue to un-knowingly add and stir the passion in Draco's already over-flowing cauldron of love? Keep reading to find out! Reviews, as always are welcome, they sit in my inbox and welcome me after a hard day's work at school. I heart you all. Natalie x


End file.
